For A Gypsy's Heart
by Maki-Sensitivity
Summary: There are two very famous and infamous gypsys, there stage names Loveless and Beloved, there real names Ritsuka and Nisei. When the kings puts out an order for there death, it throws each of them into the arms of someone who makes there heart hurt, ache and race, but they're clueless on how to act about it. (Seimei & Nisei) (Ritsuka & Soubi) Rated T, Maybe Rated M later?
1. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin**

* * *

Music began to play as Ritsuka walked up the stairs onto the circle stage, people were already looking at him. He clapped twice, his bangles adding extra sound. He shook one hand up and down, clapping twice more before doing the same to his other hand. People were already standing circle around the stage to watch the boy, he smiled. He flickered his ear twice then spun in a circle and began to dance.

As Ritsuka dance he kept it very simple: a few spins, kicking his leg in the air, twisting his wrists and moving from side to side. He could already hear his stage name being called from all different directions, clapping, muffled words of encouragement and of course whisteling, a sign of how adored he was by the people. Then all of a sudden he was pushed. Ritsuka should have landed flat on his butt, but thanks to his agility and flexibility, he bent so the he landed on his hands and did a back walkover to land on his feet.

He looked over to the one that had pushed him and smiled, not at all surpised by who he saw. Nisei. Stage name, Beloved. He also noticed all sound and noise from the audience had stopped and became silent, so that they could watch and hear their little dispute.

"They want to be entertained, Loveless. Not waste thier free time watching that pitiful excuse of a dance."

"What's wrong? Afraid of the competition?" He sneered.

Nisei smiled cheekily. "What competition?"

A few people from the audience cheered and clapped at his comment and others did so because you could just tell from the atmosphere they were creating that something was about to happen.

Ritsuka did another back walkover and another fast spin, his tail moving like it had a mind of its own. Nisei just looked at him as Ritsuka continued with his dance. The crowd once again began to cheer for the young gypsy.

Ritsuka gasped as he was once again pushed, this time landing on the floor, Nisei had bumpped him with his hip. He glared at the older boy, who just smiled at him as he quickly shook his hips, bells and bangles of his jingling. The crowd cheered louder for the older gypsy and those who were once shouting Loveless were now shouting Beloved, Ritsuka rolled his eyes. He knew Nisei was going to win their little dance off from the beginning, one because his dance was a little more T rated as Ritsuka's was G rated, two Nisei had been doing this for alot longer then Ritsuka and three he was Ritsuka's dance teacher.

Nisei pulled out a dark translucent blue scarf and shook it so that it moved in a wave. Ritsuka climbed off stage and walked away, he wasn't upset or sad at his lost he just thought it'd be better to get out of Beloved's way.

"Uh, gypsy?"

Ritsuka turned around to see a tall peasant girl. Her cheeks were red and she started to play and twist one of her pink pig tails.

"Um, that was an amazing dance. I really think you should have been the winner."

"Thanks." Ritsuka smiled, actually appreciative of the complement. He hardly ever got one from a commoner that wasn't, suggestive.

The girl giggled and smiled more. "Anyway, the festival's coming up soon and I was wondering if, you wanted to-"

"Hawatari-kun, come inside freetime's over."

The girl and Ritsuka turned their heads to look over at the school building. Near the entrance stood a fragile women with her ears and a male adult with his eyes down casted, paying no mind to her.

"Hai, just a moment." The women nodded and went to talking with her male companion.

Ritsuka's ears dropped. "Are they your parents?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Thats my teacher Miss Shinonome and that's her friend Agatsuma-san."

Ritsuka looked over at the two again. Miss Shinonome was talking to Agatsuma-san, but it seemed like he didn't care what she was saying, practically ignoring her. Ritsuka never really had any friends, but he was sure that friends were suppose to be a bit more friendlier to each other.

"Are you sure they're friends?"

"Perrty sure. Agatsuma-san had saved her form two rambunctious gypsys."

"Hawatari-kun." Came a more pleading call for the girl to return to the school.

"Is that why she keeps calling you?" Ritsuka asked since he too was a gypsy.

"Probebly."

Ritsuka's ears dropped once more. "Then you should get going Hawatari."

The girl blushed. "You can call me Yuiko."

Ritsuka's ears perked up.

"Hawatari-kun!"

"Im coming!" She turned back towards Ritsuka. "Um I hope I see you at the fesival next week." She waved at him before returning to her teacher and school.

She followed her teacher into the school waving once more towards her gypsy friend. This caused Agatsuma-san to look up at the gypsy. Ritsuka's eyes got caught in the older man's blue ones, he couldn't look away. Almost as if he sensed the boys paralyzed state, Agatsuma smirked. Ritsuka felt a chill go down his back and blushed.

_'Cute'_

Agatsuma pushed himself off the wall and went back inside the school. Ritsuka took a deep breath and a step back, finally having control over his body.

He gripped his chest. 'What was that?' It scared him. That feeling.

"WOOOOO!" The boy's ears winced as someone yelled.

He looked back up towards the stage. Nisei was still dancing, giving everybody a show and from the number of scarfs, Ritsuka could tell his grand finally was coming soon.

...

On top of the house of god, a very tall building, in the shade and away from all the people at the bottom, two commeners sat on the edge, watching the stage where the gypsy danced.

"How repugnant."

"Aww Sei-san dont be like that. I think it's nice and very elegantly done."

"Flaunting oneself around like that?" Seimei gave his friend a look. "It's repugnant."

Mikado rolled her eyes as she went back to watching the gypsy, it would be pointless to argue with Seimei he wouldn't change his mind about the gypsys. He just couldn't understand why they would show and display thier bodies in such ways, sure it could be beautiful and enchanting at times but it was still... repugnant. Though thats not all he thought of the gypsys. He also found them quite, intresting.

Seimei studied the winning gypsy. He was spinning in countless circles with several translucent scarfs, of several different colors. You could hardly see the gypsy anymore, just the spinning rainbow of ribbions. Then all of a sudden it fell straight to the floor. This caused Seimei to lean forward and the audience to gasp, before cheering aloud. The gypsy had disappeared. Vanishing before everyone's eyes.

That's what Seimei found intresting. Their use of 'magic'. Even though Seimei knew there was no such thing as magic, sometimes the gypsys made it seem otherwise.

"I wish he wouldn't do that."

The youngest of the two turned around. "Mimuro? and? Mei?"

"The people are going to burn him if he keeps that up."

"Burn him? For what?" Seimei looked at the older boy. "Magic? Dont tell me your foolish enough to believe in such a thing."

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean others dont."

"Why do you care so much about the gypsy?" Mikado questioned.

"Because Mimuro has a thing for the gypsy boy! Mimuro's a queer!" Mei shouted, obviously not happy. This caused Mikado and Seimei to stifle a laugh, not really because of what she had said, but the fact that she had said it.

"I am not!"

Mikado pulled her legs up and put her hands on her ears as her cat ones went down. "You two are being too loud."

They all just looked at her, except for Seimei who went back to looking at the stage where the pile of ribbions still laid. It kind of frustrated him that a gyspy, that anyone, could go from dancing right infront of him to practically turning into the air. He couldn't make any sense of it and thats what frustrated him.

"... Im going home."

Everyone turned and watched as Seimei made his way to the floor stairs and disapear into the church.

"... See what you two did? You made him leave."

...

Ritsuka slowly walked away deep in thought about him and his past. Seeing that girl and making the assumption that those two were her parent made him think about his parents. He sighed. It's been about almost two years since he last seen them and he did honestly miss them, despite how weird or unorthodox that it may sound.

"There you are."

"Ah!" Ritsuka winced and yelped at having his tail pulled. He turned to glare at the person. Nisei... Of course. He tugged at his tail again causing another yelp to escape Ritsuka's mouth.

"That's a cute sound Loveless." A smirk.

Ritsuka blushed red. "Give me that." He pulled his tail into his arms, glaring at the older boy. Nisei just laughed, he loved to tease the boy in such ways.

"What do you want?"

Nisei looked at him puzzledly. "Hey hey hey. Whats wrong?" He could tell there was something a strange to the boys behavior.

"... It's nothing." He dropped his head. "It's my parents."

"Why are you thinking about them?"

He lifed his head. "Dont you still think about your parents?"

A picture of his younger self flashed into his head. He was seven, his ears where down and shaking out of fear, his tail was hugging his body and he was leaning on a wall trying his best not cry.

"No, I dont. I dont care about them and neither should you. That part of your life is over now, nothings going to change or bring that back."

Ritsuka's ears went down.

"... Guess what I found out today." He said in a very cheer tone.

Ritsuka looked up at the slightly insane boy. Nisei pulled him close and whispered in his ear. His cat one's instently picked up, and there was this happy glint in his eyes, his tail swished from side to side. It was nearing the time of the year all gypsys loved and he had heard it earlier, but it had completely slipped his mind... The Fesival of Fools.


	2. A Gypsy Life

**Chapter 2: A Gypsy Life**

* * *

"The fesival is coming soon!" Ritsuka was practically bouncing where he stood as he gave the news to their (all gypsy's) 'king'.

Their supposed 'king' was laying on a pile of hay, without a care in the world and a bottle of liquor in hand... Just as usual. To anyone he would have looked like some drunk bum, which he kinda was at times, but to Ritsuka, Nisei and every other gypsy, he was a good man... He, was king. Actually he really wasn't their king. He was just a caring, pure hearted gypsy, that others just happened to look up to and respect. He took care of them, he was the one who found this abandoned part of the kingdom and turned it into all gypsy's home. He is their savior, their protector, he is, their king.

"Kio!" Ritsuka whined at the kings laid backness. "The festival."

Kio sighed, smiling at the eager young gypsy befor taking a swig of the alcohol and blowing on a small torch above his head, causing it to grow tremendously, lighting up the night sky before returning to it's normal size. He could pull off being a dragaon born into a gypsy's body and thats kinda what he represented, a dragon. Dragons are supposedly flashy and so was he. His whole attire was red and full of vibrant colors, he had more piercings on his body then Ritsuka had fingers on his hands, the same goes with his jewls and bangles, and his voice always had a hint of enthusiasm.

With in seconds of the fires disappearance gypsys of all sizes and all kinds came out of hiding. Young, old, short, tall, dancers, jugglers, sword swallowers, hand walkers, all of them came out to see why their king had called upon them.

Ritsuka sat down on a wooden crate, smiling as he watched and listen to Kio give everyone the news about the festival. Everyone one was already smiling and talking about what they where going to do to entertain the people of the kingdom. Usually they wouldn't care if they were entertained by their acts and talents, but on the Festival of Fools day they cared greatly. Only reason being on that day the more they were entertained, the more money they would give to the gypsys. That was the main reason gypsys like the festival, but it was not Ritsuka's reason for liking the festival. He liked the festival because he enjoyed it, the colors, the atmosphere, the fun and he also liked that everyone got along, the people of the kingdom wouldn't treat them wrong or look down upon them on that day, they treated them almost fairly and that was what the young gypsy liked the most.

"Though this year I ask you to be careful due to last years events."

Last year two of mischievous gypsys had decided to tease and play jokes on the actual king, ever since then punishment on gypsys had been more severe.

"The king needs to learn how to take a joke!"

Everyone turned to see who had spoke though everyone subconsciously already knew who it was. A hand walker, more specific, their king's slightly younger twin sister. She walked her way to her brother, on her hands, and plopped down on the pile of hay where he stood.

"Besides it was nothing but harmless fun." She turned her head to the others. "Right?"

"Yeah!" They all readily agreed with her. Kio may have been their King but she was practically their Queen.

Kio sighed. "Still be careful. The last thing we need to do is give the king a reason to behead us all." Everyone made a face, displeasured by the thought.

"Meeting adjourn." With that he walked off and into one of the abandoned buildings, his home.

Everyone started to walk away, some talking about what they had planned and others not saying anything, still feeling uneasy about the whole beheading thing, Ritsuka being one of them. He was still sitting on the small crate, rubbing his neck with slight grimace.

"So what do you have planned, hmm?" Ritsuka looked up, there he saw Nisei helping the king's sister, Chouma, to her feet.

"Nothing special."

She pouted. "Hmm, how boring." She turned her head towards Ritsuka. "What about you Chibi?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Probably some distasteful dance." Nisei stuck his tongue out, teasing the cat eared gypsy.

"I don't think 'I' am the one to do something distasteful."

Nisei opened his mouth to retort, but Chouma had beat him to it.

"Why dont you two do another dance off." She plopped herself onto the crate next to Ritsuka, she could never stand for too long. "The one you two did this morning really seemed to excite people."

Ritsuka and Nisei looked at each other for awhile thinking and questioning the other.

Nisei finally spoke. "It'd be boring. I'd just beat him again." He sneered.

"Hey!"

Chouma laughed and rubbed Ritsuka's hair between his cat ears. "Then why dont you two just dance together? It could be fun."

"No thanks, I don't feel like being assaulted by someone like him."

"Please Loveless, you wish." He flicked Ritsuka's cat ear causing the young one to yelp at the sudden sensation.

Nisei and Chouma laughed at Ritsuka's ear sensitivity and his adorable innocence. Ritsuka's face turned red as his ears went down.

"Im going to bed." He huffed, walking away.

"You really like him dont you?" Nisei looked down at Chouma, with a slightly threatening look, not that he would ever hurt her.

"I dont like anyone. Dont want to, dont need to, not going to."

"First off, thats sad and second thats not what I ment. I ment that for all the years I've known you, you've never been close to anyone, other than me. Yet with Ritsuka you've seemed to have taken him under your wing."

Nisei rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"You seem to be happier since you meet him."

Nisei looked away from the, slightly disabled, hand walker. He didn't really agree with what she was saying, he has always been a 'happy' person or at least a spirited one around her. It was very hard for the gypsy to trust anyone other than Chouma, his friend of ten years, but when he meet Ritsuka he saw himself when he was left alone, left alone with nothing and no one... Left to become the world problem and live or die on his own.

Another memory of his childhood played in his mind.

_He was seven, only seven. He was leaning against a wall try his hardest to stand, knowing that if he fell he would have cared enough or even want to get up. The two people closest to him, left him. They didn't care. If he fell he knew there would be no point in getting back up. His eyes started to water and the tears started to run down his cheeks... he fell to the floor._

"Nisei?"

_"They left you didn't they?" He shakingly nodded his head, sniffling as he wiping his nose with his sleeve._

"Nisei?!"

_"Come on. It's not safe here at night."_

"NISEI!"

He blinked for amoment and looked around, that felt too vivid. He could almost feel the warmth of his tears on his face. He placed his fingertips under his eyes to make sure they weren't actually there, luckily after learning how to mask and disguise his emotions for so long the tears weren't.

"Nisei?" He looked at her. "Are you okay?"

_"Come on. It's not safe here at night."_

Nisei smiled, Chouma was the only person he needed to trust, the only person he wanted to trust. "Im fine, just tired."

She laughed. "Good, now will you help me to my feet so that I may balence?"

He put his hand out for her and she took it greatly. After he had help her to her feet and she felt sturdy enough to walk, she waved him off and headed towards her's and her brother's abandon building home.

He yawned as he too headed for a place to sleep, peacefully and safely.

...

Ritsuka lied down on his back on top of a raggedy, but still very soft and comfy bed, his head turned towards the window. He looked out at the almost full moon.

_'Why does it still hurt?'_

He gripped his shirt over his heart.

_'Those eyes.'_

He blushed.

_'That smile.'_

He bit his lip. His tail curled up to hug his body as he felt that shivering chill go down his spin once again.

"Stupid Nisei." When Nisei had flicked his ear earlier for some reason the sensation caused him to think of that man out side of the school building, Agatsuma.

Ritsuka rolled over onto his side away from the moon light, his hand still clench his heart.

_'Why does it hurt?'_

...

Ritsuka smiled happily as he looked around, it was morning and practicly every gypsy was practicing for their acts, talents and shows. He wasn't doing anything other than watching and walking around, there was still a week till the festival so he had plenty of time to practice his dance and stuff.

"Look out Loveless." Ritsuka turned around at the warning and smiled and laughed as a gypsy on very tall stilts walked over him. The gypsy smiled. "Sorry"

Ritsuka just responded by smiling and laughing more.

"Procrastinating Loveless."

He turned back around. "Im just enjoying the show Beloved."

"I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"That you're going to end up just like me."

Ritsuka actual made a face. "I would never give myself to anybody, no matter how much they offered."

"I wasn't talking about that. You procrastinating your dances, you're a dancer, you have a stage name and you were sucked into this life at a young age."

Nisei leaned closer. "Face it chibi, you're going to end up just like me."

Ritsuka looked at him for amoment. Nisei wasn't a bad guy he was just, mischievous and cold at times. There really wouldn't be anything wrong with him ending up like Nisei, still something about that didn't sound good.

" And for your information, I've never slept with any of these commoners."

"No, but you do give them thier own private show. Do you not?"

Nisei leaned against a wall as Loveless sat on a high stone next to him. "... It makes for good money." Beloved shrugged looking up towards the sky.

The life of a gypsy was never perfect nor was it easy. Fun, free, entertaining and exciting at times, yes, but it was also very dangerous. Half the people here hated them, calling them vulgar, repolsive, despicable, etc. Then there was the half that liked them, which is the half that every gypsy has to worry about. One out every ten men would always like you abit too much and they would be willing to do anything to get you, even if you didn't want them. There was also the part of not having enough money to buy something to eat, harassment of the gaurds, harassment of commoners, continuously being accused of using magic, the inhumane way others would treat them. At times it was awful.

Nisei sighed _'Why?'_

Ritsuka looked at his... friend? Honestly, Ritsuka didn't even know what to call his teenaged companion. Nisei would constently pick, tease and mess with the younger gypsy. He would even abandon him if the gaurds came around looking for one of them, but he would also go and rescue him if he was ever caught by one. Basically thier relationship was a love hate one, the hate generally coming from Nisei's part. Despite every lie, betrayal and deception, Ritsuka didn't have the heart to hate the older gypsy, he didn't have the heart to hate anybody. And besides Ritsuka knew Nisei well enough to know that he wasn't actually trying to be mean, it was just the way the older gypsy was.

"Hey, what made you think about your parents the other day?" Nisei's eyes never left the sky.

That man flashed into Ritsuka's head along with Miss Shinonome and that peasant girl Yuiko, but he stood out more over the others.

"Nothing. Just a random thought." He was looking at the floor. If Nisei looked at him he would be able to tell he was lying.

"It's been two years and you haven't thought about them before. So why now?"

"... Nisei, when was the last time you saw your parents?"

Nisei tugged at Ritsuka's ear. "You really shouldn't ask personal questions Chibi." He let go and walked away. "It's impolite."

"Im impolite?"


	3. Gypsy, Shine

**Chapter 3: Gypsy, Shine**

* * *

The Gypsy Capital, an abandoned remote area of the kingdom that is a safe haven for all gypsys. Due to it being abandoned by the kingdom for so long, no one other then the gypsys knows what it looks like inside, for all the commoners and even the guards are too afraid to enter. Everyone thinks the gypsys are conniving, dangerous beings, but in reality they're not. Sure some can be a bit, mischievous, but other then that they are kind people. Anyway, because people find them so dangerous and no ones ever been inside, they don't exactly know how many gypsys lie beyond the stone arch.

"Seimei we shouldn't be here." Mikado warned her friend. They were curently infront of the abandoned part of the kingdom, known as 'The Gypsy Capital'.

"Calm down, it's not like we're going in."

"You expect me to take your word?"

Seimei smiled at her, she knew him all to well. But he was serious about not going in. If he were to want to enter The Gypsy Captal he wouldn't want to drag Mikado along with him, for she had been through enough with her parents and all.

"Seimei im serious."

"I just want to look around then we'll leave."

Mikado looked around. All she saw was the gravel floor, wooden crates, the stone arch and a few pitch black alley ways.

_'Look around? Look around for what there's nothing here.'_

**_*Woosh*Scream*_**

They both turned to the direction of the sound followed by laughter. Seimei grabbed his friend and crouched behind some creates. Out of an alley way appeared three gypsy girls, laughing.

"Do it again!" One chimed, tugging on the littlest one's arm.

"Okay!" She lit a match with her thumbs and grabbed her bottle.

"No she should not!" The eldest looking one ripped the bottle from her hand. "Do you want her to burn the whole kingdom down!?"

"There's room out here! She's doing just fine!" The other tried to sound serious, but failed by not holding back her laughter. Back in the alley way when she had done it, due to the small space, she had almost set all of them on fire.

"Ahhh no." She turned the bottle upside down and allowed the liquid to spill out, the other girl fell to her knees and her hands were in the wasted sake.

"You... Y-you wasted it."

"Oh get over it Bambi!" She walked over to the youngest one in there group. "Meko, dont ever be like Bambi okay? She's not a roll model."

The little one smiled "Okay Koda."

"YOU WASTED IT! Ahh!" She whined. "Wait! What do you mean im no roll model!?" She popped back up with her hands on her hips.

Koda shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Seimei and Mikado sat there watching as two of the girls began arguing.

Meko. She looked around seven. Her black blue hair was a messy bob cut, bangs choppy and hanging in her eyes, her ears were slightly bigger and fluffier then normal and her tail was long and fluffy. She was wearing a short bright blue kimono that she allowed to hang by her elbows showing her black tank top and she had a blue jewel hanging off the tip of her neko ear, causing it to fall to the side in a cute manner.

Bambi. She was around twelve. She had brown eyes, long brown hair tied in a braid, she wore a short red dress like thing that tied around her neck and exposed her back, along with a dead abstract tree made out of small dimonds glued to her back! Her ears were plastered to the side of her head as she yelled and her dress covered her short tail.

Koda. She looked about fourteen maybe fifthteen and she didn't have her ears. Her long wavy hair was bleach blonde, practicly white! Her eyes were grey and her clothing was unseen by a hooded cape.

"Here just take these!" She yelled and gave them both there own hooded cape.

Seimei and Mikado came out of hidding after they left.

"I wonder why there hiding themselfs?" she asked.

"They probebly did it for safty. I mean look at the way they dressed."

"Why would they dress like that then?"

Seimei shrugged, who knew why gypsys did alot of things. He turned, looking at the stone arch.

"Those three came out of an alley way."

...

Inside the kingdom's castle came a cheerful scream.

"Kouya Look!" A short haired blonde girl jumped onto an already occupied bed. "I already have are day planned out for the festival tomorrow!"

Said occupant groaned as she sat up. "Yamato, why do you always get so excided?" She rubbed her eyes of sleep.

"Because." She reached over to the nightstand, picking up a pair of glasses. "The festival is an exciting thing!" She said as she placed the glasses on the other.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! Now about the festival-"

"Yamato you know I don't like the festival." She stated as she got up and went to her wardrobe.

"You don't like anything festive." She pouted.

She started shuffling through her clothes. "I just don't like anything gypsy related." Yamato stared at her. "They're nothing but fools and thieves." She took a casual looking outfit off a hanger and out the wardrobe.

"Granted some are, but you're labeling them all for ones mistake." She watched as her friend went behind the door to change.

"All gypsys want is money."

Yamato's face saddened. "That's not all gypsys want."

Kouya walked over to her bed were friend still sat. "Really what else would they want?"

Yamato smiled, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Love." Her smile became more devious as she seen her friend blush. "Most gypsys don't even know thats what they really want. Thats why when they're in love they're so clueless." She kissed her cheek, then her jaw and now she was leaving butterfly kissing along her neck.

_***BAM***_ Her door flew open.

"Kouya I have you seen- WHAT ARE TWO DOING!"

"Nothing Nagisa." Kouya blushed as she pulled at the collar of her shirt.

Yamato plopped herself back on the bed and giggled. "Right nothing" She smiled.

"What were you saying?" Kouya looked at Nagisa.

"I was going to ask you if you've seen Yamato." She turned towards the girl, who smiled sweetly at her and waved. "And obviously you have. I need to talk to you, now."

Yamato and Kouya looked at each other. "Um, okay." She got off the bed and waved her friend off as she and Nagisa left the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as they were down the hall.

Nagisa looked at the golden bangles that covered a fouth of the girl's forearms. She looked back to wards her eyes. "Our 'highness'" She used air quotes. "Said that he saw you leaving the castle, out to the kingdom." She waited for her to react or respond, after receiving none she continued. "He wanted to talk to you about it, but I told him that I would instead." Still no reaction or response. "Say something Yamato!" She snapped.

"There's nothing to say, I didn't do anything."

"So you didn't leave the castle."

"No, I did."

"Why!?"

"I, I was bored."

"My sister used to leave the castle late at night, and she'd give me that same excuse. And we all know what happened to her."

Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nagisa, Im sorry."

"Drop it." She pushed her hand away, looking at her bangles once more. "You shouldn't get involved with them Yamato. All they do is ruin things." She walked away.

Yamato looked at her bangles and shook'em little, smiling at the sound. She cradle her wrist, hugging it to her chest. Her smile faded.

...

"Please Nisei!" Ritsuka begged the lounging gypsy.

"No" The older gypsy repeated. "You shouldn't have procrastinated your dance chibi and now that you have, you'll have to deal with the consequences." He smiled.

"But you've done nothing either!"

Nisei smirked as he sat up and faced the little neko. "Do you remember what told you about me and dancing?"

"... That you'll dance however you damn well please?"

"Well yes, but thats not what I was talking about. I dance how it is. I don't practice and I don't plan it. If I did it wouldn't be free, it wouldn't be fun and it wouldn't be fun to watch, understand?"

"So, you just make it up as you go along?"

"Yes." He chimed, lounging back against the stairs.

Ritsuka sat a couple steps lower from Nisei, ears and tail drooping.

"I can't do that though..." he sounded hurt as if disappointed in himself.

"Which is why they'll always cheer my name over yours." Nisei smirked at Loveless. His sullen look bothered him. He rolled his eyes. "Just let go Loveless." Ritsuka turned towards the sound of his name. "When you dance there is just you, let go of your inhibitions and just be free." He spoke nonchalantly.

"..."

"You worry to much about pleasing others." He smacked the back of his head.

"Hey." Ritsuka pouted, Nisei smiled.

Rolling his eyes Ritsuka wondered about tomorrow. The festival was tomorrow, The Festival of Fools and ever since Kio made the announcment everyone had been practicing and preparing. Everyone except Kio, Nisei and himself. Even Chouma had been practicing! She had told them that she would have a surprise for everyone there tomorrow and the only one who knew what she was planning was Nisei and there youngest working gypsy, Meko. Ritsuka couldn't help but wonder what she would want with a disappearing dancer and a future fire breather, everyone was wondering what she had planned.

In fact everyone was surprised when she said she was participating. Ever since five years ago when she was sixteen and the guards broke her foot all she would ever do was watch, but now she was going to be a part of the show! That made Ritsuka smile for the former dancer. The king and the guards tried to hurt her in the worst way possibly, stopping her from dancing, but she didn't let it effect her, she became a hand walker and now tomorrow she was going to show them that her fire and colors still shine.


End file.
